Use Words Instead
by Crazee Canadia
Summary: "You thought you had to become my little lust doll just to be around me?" oOo Oneshot, WaluigiXLuigi, if you don't like the pairing then don't read. But please, if you are interested, do read, and maybe drop a review on what areas of writing I could improve. Mentioned previous encounters, I guess if you want to call it that. oOo


****WaluigiXLuigi, mentioned previous encounters of delicious boy love. Don't like those ideas? There's a back button. You don't have to read this.**

**If you're interested, please read on. ****

* * *

They both felt guilt as morning finally arrived, proudly announcing its arrival by sending bright rays of light into the room.

Bed springs squeaked as they both moved around, slightly at first, out of pain and exhaustion, before they both stretched their limbs and stared at the ceiling.

They didn't need to look to their sides to know who was there. They didn't need to ask how they ended up spending the night together. They knew perfectly well why this was so.

However, one of them dared to mutter under his breath, "How come it's always like this?"

To which the other replied, "We think with our dicks, that's how."

"Waluigi, I…"

"You what?"

"…I think this should stop."

"Luigi, no-"

"Yes. It should."

Waluigi grunted, slowly rolling over onto his side, "So, you're tired of sex?"

"It's not as pleasing as it used to be…" Luigi trailed off, purposefully keeping his eyes away from Waluigi, "…it's like a child's game that you outgrow."

"Your screaming last night didn't say that."

Luigi bit his tongue, trying to refrain from remembering that bubbling sense of painful pleasure, the thrill of the dirty talk, the fun of being the catcher and then surprising his partner by forcibly taking over the role of the pitcher. He could feel the results of loudly screaming every time he swallowed, regretting his decision to play dirty.

It was fun, at the time. But now, not so much.

"I feel disgusting," he finally answered, "I feel like I'm nothing but a begging…" he covered his face, groaning, "…I don't know…"

"Seems after morning regrets are common with you." Waluigi deadpanned, "I know next week you'll want to be in my bed again."

The other man fisted the bed sheets, "Are you saying that because you only find joy in intercourse?"

Waluigi was quiet.

"I don't want to do this for fun anymore."

"You say that, yet I know it's not true. I could have you screaming here again in a matter of minutes."

"You're proving my point, Waluigi." Luigi sat up, eyes stinging as he tried not to cry, "You just want to shake the bed and talk bad."

"Hey," Waluigi snapped, "I recall you were the one trying to spring it out in the living room!"

Luigi couldn't argue, he remembered trying to work his pants off as an attempt to get the other man's attention.

"And should I mention you were the first one undressed? The first one to talk dirty? The one who demanded we keep going? Wanted to try different positions? If anything you're the one who's trying to find joy in something you've exhausted!"

Luigi's hands shook in anger, "Then how come you didn't say no?"

"I wanted you to be happy, Luigi. When you're happy, I'm happy."

"A few seconds ago you said you'd make me scream again."

"I was testing you. I was making sure you weren't gonna turn around and go after my crotch."

Waluigi sat up next to the other, resting a hand on his bare shoulder, "You're just digging for something that isn't there. I can tell."

Luigi's spine stiffened.

"Have you…I hate to ask…had, any other partners recently?"

The reply was a sharp "No."

"Have you thought of anyone else?"

"No."

"So you're saying that it's just me?"

"…yes?"

"Luigi."

"Fine. Yes. Just you."

Luigi expected the elder man to become smug, brag about his skill, brag about how his past rival would get on his knees for him anytime, yet not a single snarky comment came from his mouth. He looked at him, noting the man's eyebrows were curved in worry and his eyes were narrowed in irritation.

The younger sighed, "I thought I could only get so close to you if we started this. There was no way I was going to walk up to you with my damned schoolgirl crush and-and-"

Waluigi silenced him by putting a finger over his mouth, "You thought you had to become my little lust doll just to be around me?"

Luigi remained silent.

"…hindsight's twenty-twenty, if you had just said you liked me we could have taken a completely different road."

"N-not like…"

The room feel silent. The two men merely stared at the blanket that covered their still nude bodies, obviously thinking hard about the situation currently at hand.

Finally, Waluigi grabbed Luigi's chin, gently forcing their eyes to meet. His face neared, and his fingers gently released the shorter's chin to trace his jaw line.

The kiss was gentle, soothing, everything that Luigi had been looking for.

He probably would've gotten the same thing sooner had he just confessed through words instead of actions.

* * *

****I don't know what inspired me to write this, I just woke up one morning and went "Hmm, I feel like writing."  
**

**So I wrote and this was produced. **

**It's too good for _Collection_ in my opinion, so this is its own one shot.**

**If you'd like to review telling me what areas of writing I could improve on, I'd appreciate it. Reviews bashing the pairing will be cheerfully ignored and will only inspire me to write more WaluigiXLuigi. End the. ****


End file.
